<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Shots and Small Ideas by slippyxslappy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980081">One Shots and Small Ideas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slippyxslappy/pseuds/slippyxslappy'>slippyxslappy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Love Poems, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Original Character(s), Other, Poetic, Poetry, Romance, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Worldbuilding, Young Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slippyxslappy/pseuds/slippyxslappy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of One Shots and Ideas I have had that may lead into a book.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What is Love?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I asked on an anonymous blog what love was. I was confused at why people seem to enjoy it so much. At school all I hear the girls and guys talk about is the love that they wish they had or the love that they are experiencing. It got me curious.<br/>   Later that evening, I checked the post I put up just a few hours prior. Three responses. Three long responses. I scanned over the first. It was the shortest of the three I was given but reading it brought a sense of enlightenment to this thing called ‘Love’. It read:</p><p>“Love is...about being vulnerable.<br/>Showing another person all your flaws and imperfections and having the assurance that they would never abuse that. It’s about growing together, knowing that both of you aren’t perfect and that it’s better that way.”</p><p>   I sucked in a breath and read over the comment a few more times. You couldn’t deny that it was beautiful. This is what people talk about a lot: the way that it doesn’t matter what you look like but the personality. The way that you shouldn’t have to be scared to show who you really are to the person you love and they will more than likely fall in love with that part of you too. I took another deep breath and cleared my eyes with the brush of a finger, readying myself for the next comment.</p><p>“I think love must feel real. When it comes to love, you shouldn’t be guessing. If you love someone or something in any way, you don’t just have to think you’d die for them, but that you’d live for them too. You should feel safe and it has to be natural and not forced. I have been in love only once, but I won’t forget the feeling of excitement that I had anytime the person would pay attention to me or anything I care about. It’s sweet and sour.<br/>Sometimes love is quite anxious, when you realise you might be catching feelings for a close friend and you don’t want to ruin the friendship, but the feelings won’t just dance away lol.”</p><p>   I released a shaky breath I didn’t realise I was holding in and lent back against the squeaky back support of an office chair. I couldn’t explain why I was feeling so emotional as I read these. Maybe it was due to me not ever experiencing something like this and just having the longing to do so. My blue eyes traveled to the final comment. It was the longest of the three and I mentally prepared myself for what I was about to read.</p><p> “Love is the want and need to be around another person.<br/>It’s the longing to hear their voice in the darkest times, to embrace them when you’re lonely. Love is the gentle kisses and midnight cuddles that make you feel complete.<br/>It’s the subtle actions and words that brighten your day and make you smile, the words 'I love you’ can be said in so many other ways.<br/>Love to me, is acceptance and safety with another person. A person who feels the same way through the good, the bad and the ugly.<br/>Love is about finding the goodness in everything, and finding the joy in the smallest things as long as that person is at your side.”</p><p>   I could feel the tears as they streamed down my cheeks, my vision now clouded and blurred. These people’s words had me in a completely different way to what I would’ve expected. I smiled through the salty liquid and took deep breaths to calm down. Wiping my eyes with the corner of my sleeve, I stood up and made my way to the bathroom that was just outside my door. </p><p>   The hallway was quiet at this time of night as everyone was probably asleep. I crept to the door just opposite me and slowly entered the bathroom. I closed the door and sighed, leaning against the wooden structure. I felt mentally drained. Exhausted. The tap water was freezing upstairs and I regretted the moment when I splashed my face to get rid of the tear stains. I growled at my own stupidity and realised that I was now fully awake. I grumbled and took out my green toothbrush from the small pot above the sink and squeezed some toothpaste out of the tube. The minty taste resided in my mouth even after an hour of lying in bed and staring at the ceiling. The flashing red numbers of my alarm clock read: 3:11AM. I sighed and turned over to face the wall, closing my eyes I finally drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>   Just another school day. Just another-. I bumped into someone. They were tall as my head only just reached their shoulders, but having said that I wasn’t even average height for a male my age. You could say that I was the runt of the year. The smallest and weakest the only difference being that no one protected me because of it.</p><p>   “I’m sorry… I wasn’t looking where I was going,” That was the only coherent sentence I could squeak out. I was shaking and avoided all eye contact I had with the larger male in front of me.</p><p>   “It’s alright. I wasn’t looking either, my bad.” The male’s voice wasn’t one I had heard before and I assumed that he must’ve been from a different year. I couldn’t be sure.</p><p>   I nodded a reply and apologised once more before carrying on with my short travel to my locker. I opened the small blue metal container and pulled out a few textbooks that I’d need for my first two periods. I locked up the container and made my way down another corridor to get to my first class.</p><p>   Class was boring just like normal and I learnt nothing new. I was already ahead of what we were learning anyways so I wasn’t too worried. At break I sat in my usual corner within the library and read. It wasn’t anything too interesting but it was something for me to do so I wouldn’t be forced to socialise with the people who didn’t like me. </p><p>   “Hey, I never caught you name.” It was the same voice from earlier and I stiffened when he sat down next to me. He was tall and slightly muscular. His hair was a dirty blond and his eyes a stormy grey. They were mesmerizing to look at and I almost got lost in them, but I completely forgot to answer his question.<br/>   “Are you still in there?” He was waving a hand in front of my face and I snapped back to reality.</p><p>   “Yeah sorry, I blanked for a second. My name’s Quinn.” I replied and this time made sure to not look him directly in the eyes and get lost once again.</p><p>   “Well, I’m new here - just transferred. The name’s Jaymes.” Jaymes smiled at me. It was cute and I subconsciously smiled back. I swear I heard him mutter something under his breath but I brushed it off as nothing and went back to reading.</p><p>   “I’ve heard a little about you from some other guys, Quinn, and they didn’t seem too fond of you. Do you know why?” His voice was soft and gentle. I didn’t shy away from him and instead looked right at him answering.</p><p>   “They just don’t know who I am.” I gave him a small close eyed smile and averted my gaze once more.</p><p>   “Who are you then, Quinn? I want to know the real you and not just the rumors.” The blond male sounded genuine and I shook my head in disapproval.</p><p>   “I’m not the sort of person you want to hang around.” After saying those words I went back to reading quietly and just let him ponder my words.</p><p>   It was probably a few minutes before he stood up and left the library but not after leaving a small note in his place. I was curious as to what it was, but I pocketed it and stood up as well leaving the library. <br/>   The rest of the day went by pretty slow and I groaned in each lesson just wishing the day would end. It was never normally like this and I didn’t understand what I was feeling. It was almost as if I wanted something, no I needed something. What that ‘something’ was was a mystery to me. </p><p>   “Alright class that’s it for the day, make sure to prepare for your question 5 to do on Thursday. Have a good evening.” Mr Potts, the English teacher, told us as the final bell rang. </p><p>   The corridors were packed and trying to make my way through them when I was only just over 5 foot was a nightmare. After countless failures, I managed to get to my locker, dumping the not needed books from the day and then leaving the school grounds to walk home. The weather was ‘okay’ for once and it wasn’t raining so I guess that was a plus as I walked down the main street. </p><p>   ‘Jaymes, huh. I’m not surprised that he’s new. I wonder why he transferred? He’s pretty cute though.’ And those were the thoughts running through my head at the time.</p><p>   I continued to walk down the path that led to home and I reached the front door. I took out the little silver key and unlocked the door, walking into the silent household. I was used to this by now: coming home to an empty residence. My parents were on yet another business trip and they wouldn’t be back for another few weeks. I sighed and lugged myself up the stairs and made my way to the little bedroom I lived in. It was comfortable and one of my few safe spaces. Dumping my bags by the bottom of my bed, I headed to a little chest of drawers that sat beside my bed. I took out a large grey hoodie and replaced my t-shirt with it. It wasn’t too big but the sleeves reached my fingertips and the hem reached just above mid-thigh. I shook my head and looked into the little mirror that sat just above on the wall. Blue eyes stared back and I took notice of the mop of ash black hair that covered my forehead. I was pale. Some may think that I was unwell, but it just so happened to be genetic. No one in my family was tanned and neither did we tan. It was just unheard of. I ran a hand through my black locks and then let it flop by my side. <br/>   I heard a crinkle of paper as I did so and the memory of the little slip I had put in my pocket came to mind. I reached in and took out the little white sheet. It was folded in half and the faint figures of a number just about came through. I sat down onto the light grey covers of my bed and opened the paper.</p><p>   A number. A phone number was written there along with a small note that said: “Text me :D”</p><p>   I laughed a little and took out my phone, quickly typing in the number and saving it as ‘Jaymes :D’.<br/>Wednesday, 25th January 2020</p><p>Me:<br/>Hey Jaymes, it’s Quinn.<br/>16:17</p><p>Jaymes :D:<br/>I see you got my little note ;)<br/>16:19</p><p>Me:<br/>Obviously, you idiot.<br/>16:19</p><p>Jaymes :D:<br/>Feisty now are we?<br/>16:20</p><p>Me:<br/>It’s called sarcasm…<br/>16:20</p><p>Jaymes :D:<br/>Mmhmmm…<br/>Anyways, how are you?<br/>16:20</p><p>Me:<br/>I’m doing alright, I guess.<br/>How about you?<br/>16:20</p><p>Jaymes :D:<br/>You guess?<br/>I’m doing pretty good thank you.<br/>16:21</p><p>I was meaning to ask…<br/>Why do people dislike you?<br/>16:24</p><p>Me:<br/>I guess.<br/>People don’t understand me.<br/>16:26</p><p>Jaymes :D:<br/>How don’t they understand you?<br/>You seem pretty normal to me.<br/>16:27<br/>Me:<br/>Well when you're ridden with anxiety, people mistake<br/>you for being weak.<br/>They push me around for that fact.<br/>16:28</p><p>Jaymes :D:<br/>That makes you pretty strong to me :)<br/>16:28</p><p> </p><p>   Our conversation died off after that and I couldn’t help but smile for the rest of the evening. I felt fluttery after that last text.<br/>   “That makes you pretty strong to me :)”<br/>   I almost squealed at the memory. I laid in bed and turned on my side. I smiled at the illuminating phone screen as I reread our entire conversation over and over again. Sighing, I shifted once more so I was facing the ceiling with my hands resting on my stomach and I fell into a peaceful sleep.</p><p>***********</p><p>   It was Wednesday once again and this day now marks the 3 months of me and Jaymes meeting. We had sat together at lunch and during our break. It had become a routine for us to meet up on the school field and then walk right up to the top where a few oak trees stood. We’d sit under there for the hour lunch and eat being interrupted by our own silly jokes and goofing off. Jaymes had made me really happy and brought out the confidence I never knew I had. We would find ourselves messaging each other until the early hours of the morning and on the occasional weekend we would meet up to either study or just walk around the town. He had become the light in my darkness.<br/>   Jaymes also made me feel things I have never experienced. He made me feel giddy and fluttery. He made me feel light and airy. He made me extremely happy. I’m not really too sure but maybe this is the love that those people online were talking about? I just want to spend every moment of my time with Jaymes. I just doubt that he feels the same way.</p><p>Wednesday, 22nd April 2020</p><p>Jaymes :D:<br/>Hey Quinnie!<br/>18:01</p><p>Me:<br/>Hey Jammy!<br/>18:01</p><p>   It had become a normal thing for us to call each other nicknames and whenever he used it I could feel my cheeks become hot and for my heart to race.</p><p>Jaymes :D:<br/>Oh my god, you’re adorable.<br/>18:01</p><p>Me:<br/>I-<br/>No.<br/>18:02</p><p>Jaymes :D:<br/>Yes.<br/>Anyways I wanted to ask you a question.<br/>18:03</p><p>Me:<br/>What’s up?<br/>18:03</p><p>Jaymes :D:<br/>What would be your perfect first date?<br/>18:03</p><p>Me:<br/>Something special to the other person.<br/>Something that they want to show their lover.<br/>An experience to share together.<br/>18:04</p><p>Jaymes :D:<br/>That’s actually really sweet.<br/>Thank you!<br/>18:04</p><p>Me:<br/>Anytime :))<br/>Now why did you ask me this?<br/>18:05</p><p>   He didn’t reply straight away like he normally would and it stung. I kept thinking that he was going to be asking out another guy or girl and he was just asking what I would see as ‘romantic’ - even if I knew nothing about it. I closed my eyes and entered a deep thought only to be disturbed by the vibration of my phone.</p><p>Jaymes :D:<br/>Wear something comfortable.<br/>I’ll be at your house in 20.<br/>18:25</p><p>   I didn’t know what to say. I couldn’t even reply so I got dressed into a red hoodie and a pair of black jeans. I couldn’t fathom what was about to happen, but I knew I would find out soon enough as the doorbell rang. I pocketed my phone and hurried down the stairs to open the door.</p><p>   “Hey.” He spoke. He was wearing an outfit very similar to mine with a dark blue hoodie and a pair of ripped jeans. To say that Jaymes didn’t look good would be a lie.</p><p>   “Hi.” I smiled at him and turned my head to the floor once I felt the heat rising to my cheeks. I could imagine him smiling back at me and that just made me blush even more.</p><p>   He took me by arm and led me away from the door after I had locked it. We walked side by side along the small path that led to a small park. The silence between us was sweet and was very far from awkward. It was a change from his usually loud personality. Walking into the park, he slowly linked his hand with my own and intertwined our fingers together.</p><p>   “I think you’ll love this.” I could hear the smile in his voice and I nodded as my small response.</p><p>   To the back of the park was a small hill covered in little flowers and clover. I remember coming here when I was younger and trying to find as many four leaf clovers as possible. My smile grew at the memory and before I knew it we had reached the top of the hill.<br/>   Jaymes took my hand into his own and smiled warmingly down at me. He was stunning. His stormy grey eyes really stood out from the moonlight and his dirty blond hair was swished to one side.<br/>   “So may I know why you brought me here?” I looked up at him as I spoke, having to crane my neck for our eyes to meet. <br/>   All he did was send me a small smirk and then look up. I followed his eyes and I gasped. It was beautiful. The sky had become a midnight blue with a cloudy streak of a lighter blue and a pinkish hue. The milky way. Stars littered the sky and as time passed a single white streak flashed across the deep blue. </p><p>   “This is beautiful, Jay-” I started to speak but he cut me off with a finger to my lips.</p><p>   “Wherever you are in the world if you look to the sky we will always be looking at the same sight. No matter how far apart we are, we will always be together.” He looked nervous as he spoke, “I think I’ve fallen in love with you, Quinn.”</p><p>So this is love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Different Sort of Wednesday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The start of a blossoming love between a young girl and boy who are still in the stages of learning what love is</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ting, ting.” Goes the little golden bell as the old door opens. A customer has arrived and walks in. A middle-aged man, probably in his early thirties, wanders around the small corner shop and picks up a few items. He takes them to the counter, pays, then leaves.<br/>“Ting, ting.” Goes the little golden bell as the old door closes.</p><p>   The teenage girl, who sits at the counter sighs and starts to rhythmically tap her nails against the wooden countertop. She sighs and brushes her long, golden locks behind her ear before staring into nothing.</p><p>   “Ting, ting.” Goes the little golden bell as the old door opens. Another customer walks in; this time a young girl and her mother. They laugh a little and converse as they pick up some ingredients that would make a cake. The two pay for their ingredients and say their farewells to the girl at the counter. They walk out with smiles on their faces.<br/>     “Ting, ting.” Goes the little golden bell as the old door closes.</p><p>   The girl chuckles to herself then sighs once more as she turns her head to the clock hung on the wall just to her right. She shook her head then slumped her body against the wall, willing for her short shift to just end. It was one of those quiet days, being a Wednesday and all. The middle of the week always meant that nothing exciting was going to happen: this meant that no one wanted the three hour shift and it always got given to the newbies. She lays her head against the wooden surface and wishes for time to pass sooner, but her wish was not given. Time just slowed and seemed to slow even further as the bell chimed once more.</p><p>   “Ting, ting.” Goes the little golden bell as the old door opens. A new customer had walked in - a teenage boy who was probably the same age as the girl who was sitting behind the counter. Time had stopped. They stared at each other from either end of the small store. The girl smiled and shyly tucks another lock of hair behind her ear. They both cast their glances away from each other: the boy turns to look at the small section of sweets, while the girl takes up a book from under the counter and starts to read.<br/>   The boy had dark brown, wavy hair that fell over his forehead and covered his left eye. His ocean blue orbs shone and flickered from the chocolate in front of him to the girl at the counter. In his eyes, she was beautiful. From her long, golden locks that hung over her shoulders to her forest green eyes that scanned left to right from behind black-rimmed glasses. A smile danced on her lips and she laughed quietly at whatever she was reading.<br/>   The girl looked up from her book to catch the boy staring at her. She thought he was gorgeous. He was handsome too, but she thought the word “gorgeous” suited him a lot better.  In the light, she caught sight of lightly coloured freckles that covered his nose and pale cheeks and a light blush rose to her own. </p><p>   The brunette walked towards the counter and smiled at the girl. He hands over the small dairy milk chocolate bar and tries to start a small conversation.<br/>   “Hi.” He spoke quietly, not really knowing what to say in a situation like this.</p><p>   “Hey,” the girl replied with a smile and slightly reddened cheeks, “Is this all?” Her voice was melodic as she spoke and her voice was clear while speaking to the boy that had piqued her interest.<br/>   “Yes, thank you.” He spoke slightly louder this time as not to seem shy and he watched as she took his chocolate bar and scanned it. He handed over the few silver coins he had in his back pocket and as he did so their hands brushed ever so slightly. They both blushed and looked away from each other.</p><p>   “I’m Quinn, by the way.” The girl, now known as Quinn, spoke quieter than before.<br/>   “Kade.” The boy smiled sweetly at Quinn and turned to look at the clock on the wall.</p><p>   Secretly, Quinn took out a pen and wrote on the receipt. It was her number and a small message just underneath it.<br/>   “Here’s your change and receipt. I hope to see you around sometime.” She let her smile reach her eyes and her pearly white teeth peeked out from between her pink lips.<br/>   “Thank you and hopefully we will see each other again soon.” Kade takes his change and receipt walking away and out of the store with a huge smile on his face.</p><p>   “Ting, ting.” Goes the little golden bell as the old door closes. Maybe this Wednesday wasn’t what they expected to be. As they went back to their own little lives, they thought of their small meeting and wished that they’d see each other soon.</p><p>   Kade walked down the little street just adjacent from the corner shop and pocketed his change into his back pocket. He took the receipt and turned it over to see if there was anything useful on there. In blue ink and cursive handwriting, there was a message and a sequence of numbers.<br/>“If you do read this message, text me. &lt;3”</p><p>    He smiled at the paper and whipped out his phone. Quickly saving the number under the name ‘Quinn &lt;3’, he sent a short message to the green-eyed girl he had just met.</p><p>“Hey, Quinn. It’s Kade. You know. . . the boy from the corner shop.”</p><p>“Why hello there, ‘boy from the corner shop’.”</p><p>   That was all they did for the rest of the day. They texted all evening, going into the long hour of the night. Settling down at one in the morning, they wished each other a “good night” and a “sleep well” before letting their dreams take over and for sleep to overcome them. Waiting for the morning to come, when their talks would start once again and the mentions of a second meeting would arise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Apocalyptic Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who are you?”</p><p>   Getting to this place was not easy nor was it fun, but we got there in the end. Sat in a shelter next to a smoldering fire. The damp earth seeping into our ragged clothes. Now a stranger stood before us. We don’t know whether we should be scared or relieved.<br/>   Let’s backtrack a minute and see how exactly we got here.</p><p>   It’s the year 2024 and everything has gone to shit. Back in 2020 the Covid-19 Virus came to the world and what we thought was similar to influenza became a raging plague and decimated a good 90% of the world's population. There is no longer a law, no longer food, no longer sense. Our corrupt society shattered just within a few years and look at us now. Everything is destroyed, homes, towns, cities. . . families. We have become nothing.</p><p>   On the date, April 9th, a teenage boy left his meagre walls of a home and ran. Ran from the virus, from the people, from the world. He had to be no older than 15 with black hair, brown eyes and tanning skin. This boy’s name was Kai Lore and he probably had one of the most quick witted minds in all of London, or at least in what was left of it. <br/>   Sweat dripped from his forehead and ran down his face. He ran from the centre of the apocalyptic city to the outskirts in an hour and now he hunched over gasping for breath just in a small dark alleyway. Kai gulped for air and clung to his chest as he willed for his lungs to work properly. A small whimper was heard from a few boxes in the back of the alley and Kai straightened himself up and sorted out his breathing.</p><p>   “Hello?” He called out. His voice was quiet and calm: he didn’t want to show fear or cowardice to any stranger.<br/>   There was no reply so he slowly made his way to the cardboard boxes in the darkest part of the alley. The ravenette moved the boxes out of the way to see a young girl. She had to be the age of 7 or maybe even younger! She was well underweight and her, what should be blond, hair was stuck together in clumps. Her lilac eyes stood out the most against her pale white skin and the obvious tear tracks was a stark appearance to the mud and grime. Kai looked at the girl in front of him with pity and before even thinking about it, he had her in his arms and was running. Running away and out of the city. The young girl didn’t scream nor did she speak, all she did was hold on tightly to the older boy’s neck and prayed that she’d be alright. </p><p>   The two had been on the move for hours and the sun was now setting in the sky. The sky had become a watercolour masterpiece with a mix of blue, red, orange and yellow hues. They had made their way to what used to be a small town just on the borders of Surrey. Kai had moved the young girl to be on his back with her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He kept a solid grip on the blond girl’s thighs as he walked around the trashed buildings. They were all ransacked. The doors were all kicked in, windows were shattered, walls had been knocked down. It was like a tornado had ripped around the place and destroyed all life.<br/>   It was silent. The eerie sort of quiet that meant nothing good was going to happen. It was the feeling that made your heart race with any noise that was made, even from yourself, so you stay still. He didn’t stop moving though, he kept on walking around until he came to an old building that had a very small light flickering from inside. </p><p>   “Hello?” He called out just like he did with the girl that rested on his back, but with more authority. </p><p>   A thin and sour looking woman came to the doorway. She had greying hair that had streaks of black and was thinning every so slightly. Her eyes were hollow and dull. No light shone in her silver orbs. She looked dead inside. But didn’t we all. </p><p>   “What do you want, kid?” She spat in his face and scowled at the two young children that had trodden on her turf.<br/>   “Can you spare us anything to eat? Or a place to stay for the night?” The teenage boy asked. He was on the brink of exhaustion and needed to rest. The girl on his back had fallen asleep and had her head rested in the crook of his neck.</p><p>   “Do you think we have everything?! Well we don’t so leave!” The woman’s tone was scary. Her voice was loud and full of authority. <br/>   A small cry came from the lilac eyed girl and she buried her head into the older boy’s clothes.</p><p>   “P-please, just one night. We can be gone by dawn.” His voice was shaking and he stumbled over his words slightly as he pleaded for the shelter, “We don’t need the food. . . just the shelter.”<br/>   But they did. Both of the children’s stomachs were rumbling; groaning and aching in from the lack of food. Kai knew that too and he would have to get some food soon even if just for the young girl on his back. </p><p>   “One night. That’s all you get.” She stalked away from the opening and back into the building that held a small smoldering fire.</p><p>   Kai hurried in and sat down against a wall just next to the door. Picking the small girl up, he moved her beside him and kept her close to his side. He took a good look at her for the first time that day and sighed. She looked terrible: she was underweight, covered in grime, greasy hair. Yet she smiled at the boy and hugged him tightly.</p><p>  “Tank ou.” Her words were broken and she spoke with a very childlike speech.</p><p>   The boy was a little stunned at her sudden words as she had not spoken all day, “What’s your name, sweetie.” He spoke in a soft voice so he wouldn’t scare her.</p><p>   “Lily.”</p><p>   And that was the start of a new family. Not one of blood, but one of true bonds. They fell asleep that night with dreamless thoughts. Only to be thrown out the next morning.</p><p>   They were running again. Running through a forest. Branches snagged their clothes and scratched their skin. They made their way to a small cave-like structure. Both Kai and Lily settled down and set camp. They were tired and hungry. But their day wasn’t over yet.<br/>   A man walked into the entrance of the cave. He had to be over six foot as had a muscular build. His hair was a snowy white and his blue eyes shone in the minimal light. He looked ragged just like the two youngsters.</p><p>   “Who are you?” Kai called out to the stranger.</p><p>   “The name’s Wren. Can I stay with you?”</p><p>   And there we are, an alliance was formed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Vale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a small draft with some world building the start of a character's introduction. I didn't know what to do with it so here it is now.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vale is an island and a small one at that. It housed just short of a thousand people with around two hundred houses. None of these houses was overly large, but neither were they too small; they were just so to make a perfect home.<br/>Home. A noun to describe the place where one lives permanently, especially as a member of a family or household. That description wasn't enough as these were so much more than just someone's permanent residence. They are a place of get-togethers, parties, love, care. They are a safe haven where you can go to feel more at peace and have a sense of tranquillity.<br/>All of these homes are divided into three very quaint settlements: Hvítr, Blàr, and Rauđr. Hvítr was a village settled on the Northern coastline known for its sheer white chalk cliffs and pebbled beaches which were also white and speckled in many tones of grey that made them look like starfields.<br/>Along the shore, these pebbles and some large stones are stacked up making small cairns that shone under the sun. The little beams of light danced along the surfaces to create a beautiful scene.<br/>The Eastern border was covered in a few acres of golden wheat fields. The seeded tops rustled and battered in the winds coming from the ocean, its salty breeze consuming all senses. In the golden fields sat a large wooden, triangular structure. It looked old and withered but still, it stood tall and proud with its wooden spokes that circled the front like a Ferris wheel; there were four in total, the wood chipped and scarred with a strip of white paint on the edge of each. The paint looked dirty and in places, it was cracked from the rough coastline weather. Anyone could tell that it needed some tender loving care.<br/>To the Southern outskirts resided a small barn with a measly amount of animals. There were a few cows and sheep, a couple of horses, and about half a dozen chickens. A few pastures for the animals lead on from that, made from rickety fencing that quivered and shook. The gates weren't in any better shape and their metal locks were rusted and squeaky: in desperate need of replacing.<br/>The Western border, however, was pretty barren as nothing had been built there but after a ten-minute walk, in that direction, you would come across a wooded area that was largely well known over the island of Vale. The celebrity forest had become well known for its large expansion over the island and for its woodland creatures. <br/>Hvítr is the smallest of the three settlements and contains twenty-five houses all neatly built into rows and columns, washed white with dark wooden foundations and dark polished doors. The twenty-five houses resided one hundred and thirty-two people; all surrounding the village's centre.<br/>The centre was a small green filled with little daisies and clovers, bordered with the most stunning white roses. After school hours you would see the children here playing to their little heart's content before going back to their families at home for dinner. At weekends, families come down and set up picnic blankets with small portions of food to snack on. From time to time you can see groups of older kids sit down together to study and do their assigned homework.<br/>Surrounding the green, were a set of small market stalls filled with the essentials needed of the townsfolk.<br/>There aren't too many buildings in the village centre and some even served multiple purposes. The school building isn't very large at all as there aren't a lot of children. It is the only stone building in the settlement and a large abundance of ivy clung to its cracked surface. Within the gaps of the dusted, dull ivy sat the large shaped windows. The glass panes are probably one of the new aspects with its almost spotless transparency and clear reflections. Inside you can see the few rows of writing desks all tidy with their upturned chairs resting on top.<br/>Looking closely at the light-toned wood, you can just notice the faint scratches and faded pen and coloured pencil marks. On one of the adjacent walls hung a large, black chalkboard which was bordered by the same light-toned wood as the desks. The inky blackness was covered in residue chalk forming cloudy wisps. To another wall, is a row of bookcases filled to the brim with coloured books, the range of sizes creating imaginary staircases. Into the mix of bookcases were a set of shelves holding a variety of coloured pens and pencils, as well as the necessary glue, rulers, and rubbers. The rubbers are all a pristine white, thee rulers and glue you wouldn't think to have been used, the pencils are separated into colours and neatly sharpened, the pens were also put into colours and all were facing up with their lids to the sky.<br/>The final wall is pretty bare and only held the single door to the room. The door was arched and made of dark coloured wood. The almost black knots and cracks appeared in the door giving it an authentic look. Its hinges are old and rusted making a squeaky open and close. <br/>Through the door is a room filled from floor to ceiling with books; old and new; fiction and nonfiction. Hívtr's library. The classroom's cold and hard stone floor became a rough and scratchy carpet. The beige-yellow colour made it look almost like finely woven straw.<br/>On the carpet sat a few large tables surrounded by uncomfortable wooden chairs. A couple of desk lights houses themselves down the middle giving off a warm yellow glow. Usually, the library would be rather busy with it being one of the main buildings in the settlement. But at the time of six o'clock in the morning, there was only one person in the room. A young lad, seemingly a teenager or young adult, was sitting at a table and flicking through a rather thick red, leather-bound book all to do with medicine and the human body. The boy's face was slightly rounded and pale. His soft cheeks and button nose were sprinkled with light freckles. The peach coloured lips that adorned his face we puckered up in concentration. Fine auburn curls covered his forehead and drooped down to shadow his eyes. The curls on top of his head were long but not so long that they would be getting in the way and becoming unmanageable. The back and sides of his head were neatly shaven and gave the hairstyle a smart finish that really brought out his looks. He briefly tilted his head upwards to look at the old dusty clock that hung above a fire exit door. The green flickering light beneath it gave the clock and ominous glow. In those few seconds, you caught a glimpse of cerulean blue irises with an almost black outline. His eyes were almond-shaped and large bags rested underneath. Long black eyelashes, that any girl would die for, made the light shade of blue stand out even more. When looking closely, you could notice that the boy's eyes were heavy and full of sleep. The movement of the lashes slowly closing but then shooting back open gave his tiredness away. Even with the minor flaws, he was beautiful nonetheless.<br/>His lips parted and he let out a long sigh before leaning back against the rough, wooden back support and closing the leather-bound book shut. The ravenette pushed his chair back as he stood up and took the book in hand. He wasn't tall but of average height for his assumed age. He was slim-framed with a small amount of muscle that showed through his grey, cotton t-shirt. He also wore a pair of black denim jeans that hugged his legs nicely and a pair of black converse high tops. His walk was sluggish as he trudged towards the door. The door opened before him and an elderly woman came through with her wiry, grey hair pulled tightly into a bun. She smiled, her face crinkling with the muscle movement.<br/>"Ah. . . James, you're here early again." The woman's voice was soft and slow as she spoke to the young lad.<br/>The boy, now known as James, smiles tiredly, "Morning, Mrs Jones. I've been here all night, but don't worry I'm heading out now."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>